Embrace the Rose
by peper1705
Summary: The restrained desire. The chained desire that's held back like wolves in a room with a doe, coming so, so close before being choked by the merciless metal, the only thing coming in contact with the desire is eyes. Red eyes. Purple eyes. Red eyes of the hungry beast. Purple eyes of the longing samurai. Song fic  "Embrace The Rose" by Gakupo


Embrace the Rose

Rating: M (adult themes, some language.)

Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor

Pairing order: Gakupo x Kaito

Summary: The restrained desire. The chained desire that's held back like wolves in a room with a doe, coming so, so close before being choked by the merciless metal, the only thing coming in contact with the desire is eyes. Red eyes. Purple eyes. Red eyes of the hungry beast. Purple eyes of the longing samurai. Song fic "Embrace The Rose" by Gakupo

Song credits to video I got the lyrics from:

Title: 薔薇を抱いて

Music: MpHp

Illust: シマ

Video: とんぺ

Special thanks: どーぱん

English lyrics: ZandreKun

Song lyrics are in italics.

My style has changed, so get ready for oddness.

Another note: Gakupo's eyes are going to be called purple here because that's how they were portrayed in the art of the song, if this for some reason bugs you well then, sorry. Fan art does both so you'll come across it sooner or later. Wait do I even need to apology? Oh well, better safe than sorry. In addition, I tried to do the fancy talk that Gakupo usually does in fan fics because I like it, but I think I failed. I tried to put little jokes and references in there… did I do good making a funny? No? Okeh…

I hope it's decent.

Enjoy~

~!~

So blue. So pure. It's the most beautiful color he's ever seen. Next to purple that is. So soft, so innocent and gentle. So fake. So faux. Just like the dream, the wish, the desire, the too strong desire. The restrained desire. The chained desire that's held back like wolves in a room with a doe, coming so, so close before being choked by the merciless metal, the only thing coming in contact with the desire is eyes. Red eyes. Purple eyes. Red eyes of the hungry beast. Purple eyes of the longing samurai

_Embrace the rose_

Blue roses aren't real as in they are artificially made. They are dyed the general color of blue unless requested otherwise, but with the knowledge, they could still feel so delicate, so gentle, so soft against long fingers. The color of the petals that flitted against Gakupo's digits were the shade of… him…his hair… his eye's… his… color. No one else had the same color as him… well his sister did but that wasn't the one he wanted. The roses were a deep, rich blue. The hair, the eyes, the color of Kaito. The flowers of his color populated the clear vase, no thorns attached as they just sat there looking beautiful… just like him. Gakupo sighed and pulled the rose he was gently petting out of the vase to lay it against his chest. If only it was more than a fake flower.

_Embrace the rose_

Tonight was the night to celebrate the release of Project Diva F for all the fans of what they are. Sure, only six of the multiple official vocaloids were in the game, but all vocaloids, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English, Etc. were aloud to come; celebrate and be with all of their friends, including Gakupo. No one was dressed in their native clothes which meant Meiko was dressed to cover much more skin, but that didn't have an effect on her and Haku already dominating the bar with different alcoholic beverages in hand. The purple haired samurai had a drink in his hand too, but it was simply water in the glass, being that even though he did enjoy some sake now and then, he wasn't much of a drinker. Before he took a step back, he danced a little, first with Luka because it was a song that she liked and it started to play when they walked in. They played songs from both Project Diva games, but every now and then one of all the vocaloid's more popular songs played in between. The song Luka wanted to dance with him with was named in English "Glasses" which, in his opinion, was a pretty decent song.

The song ended, and both of them a little out of breath and laughing. Neither of them got to converse after that as his own song "Promise" came on and Rin suddenly appeared out of possibly nowhere to pull him away to dance since it was their song together. That was fun too, but a little complicated because of the major height different. Still, they managed to have a fun, little dance to the song as they both gently sung the lyrics, dancing as if they planned it out, but really it was experience to make it look that way since it wasn't planned at all. But now that was in the past and Gakupo moved to the side where he leaned against the wall with his water. He took a light sip, the cool beverage smoothly sliding down his throat as his eyes wondered, landing on the back of short, beautiful blue hair. Not like he was surprised, it was such an attracting color.

"You should try tonight." Gakupo jumped at the feminine voice, looking down at his sister, his own genderbent that wasn't as popular as the Kagamine twins. She was the only who knew about the possibly one sided love her brother had for the ice cream loving male. Or the only one he told and should know. Her eyes a shade deeper like her hair looked like she wanted to help, but at the same time knew that this was something Gakupo should do on his own. "If you would mind, I would like to start up a conversation with a different topic…"

Gakuko lighty rolled her red-violet eyes as her brother looked back at his glass of either water or vodka, she wasn't real sure, but it was probably the former. "Fine, fine, you look nice tonight." She said with her brother's wish, glancing up and down his simple black suit that all the men wore but with his own touch of a purple tie. "Thank you." A nod from Gakupo towards the compliment and the change up subject, even though a slightly larger part of it was for the latter. Another drink. "That dress looks lovely on you." Not surprisingly it was a reddish purple dress, being that all vocaloid's attire usually consisted of black, white, or their personal color. It was long and drifted around her to make it look like she was gliding when she walked, but the slit that went up her right leg to her thigh reveling feminine legs showed otherwise. "Oh stop it you!" Gakuko covered her face as if she was blushing, fanning her hand to push away the embarrassing compliment. It was an attempt to make her brother smile and it thankfully worked. "You should smile more, 'you know who' loves it." Gakupo looked over at her with large purple eyes. "Really?"

Gakuko giggles at the other samurai's sudden adorableness. "Probably, you have an amazing smile." Her brother was going to speak again before he was interpreted. "You should try tonight." Gakupo looked down at his glass and huffed a breath of air. "I-I don't want to ruin anything." He said after a moment, smile gone. "How can I ask for more with out ruining what we have now? Something of this matter… even if accepted yet not returned… will change a lot… everything." He looked desperate for a little glimmer of hope. Something, even if so small it could be considered nothing, was all he needed to help a lot. Gakuko was beginning to answer, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her red-violet eyes. "I think someone else wants to converse with you. Maybe I should help make sure Haku and Meiko don't break… something." It was an attempt of an excuse to leave and the male samurai knew it because of then end.

She left and Gakupo lifted his purple eyes back towards the main crowd, noticing that the blue rose was coming towards him. His heart pounded in his chest as he did his best to stay calm, forcing a small smile on his face as he sifted his weight on the wall he leaned against.

_The moment is approaching violently_

"What are you doing over here? Come on and socialize!" Kaito smiled brightly as he reached the purple haired samurai, talking louder to be heard above the crowd. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a blue bow tie and a pin that said " PROJECT DIVA" under a little outline of himself on his left lapel. He saw the pin on Luka's gown which had the combination of sexy elegance when she came to get him since they walked here together (not like a date, mind you). She a was a good friend, a great friend even and always a nice, mature person to talk to, but she can be quite blunt. Only six people had that pin, the six people who were part of the game. "I will, but right now-"

"What? I can't here you!" Kaito said in the same volume as before. The music has picked up making it harder to speak from when brother was talking to sister. He tried again but apparently it still wasn't loud enough. "What? Let's go outside, I need to talk to you about something anyway!"

Gakupo swallowed.

Kaito grabbed his drink and placed it on any close flat surface. That surface just so happen to be the floor; he ignored the protest's as he took the taller's wrist. The pace was set at a brisk walk to move in and out of the crowd to the front porch of the place of the party. Outside in the dark air, it was much quiter since the noise from inside was muffled by walls.

_Tonight_

"There, much better. Now I don't have to yell." Kaito chuckled softly as they both went to go sit down on the top step to the patio. The chuckle made Gakupo smile. He had a beauteous laugh… and voice… and complexion… and body. The chuckling stopped and so did the smile on both of their faces once Kaito turned serious. "Now I can actually talk to you." The samurai was starting to feel nervous. "About what?" His voice was strained with worry, but he managed to cover it up a clearing of his throat. "Well I haven't been around much because of Project Diva, so I haven't been seeing much, but every time I did get to see you in the past months, you've seen quite…," he paused for a moment to look for the right word. ",distant? Yeah, distant. Like you weren't fully there. Is everything okay?" Gakupo looked away for a small moment and crossed his arms, resting them on his bent knees

_Embrace the rose_

"I'm fine, I've just haven't been able to get much sleep lately for some reason, maybe I caught some sort of… something." He shrugged to show that he doesn't really know what was happening… or at least portraying that. Thankfully Kaito was pretty gullible and easily believed the samurai's story. "Oh, okay. Do you think you should get back to your house early? I can take you there." a tempting offer, and offer so tempting to Gakupo that he was at silent war with himself. But he knew what answer was the right one, even if it isn't the one he wanted. He shook his head, long hair which was pulled up in the usually ponytail gently showing this motion. "I'll be fine, I just wont be partying as hard as some people." Some people being the very obvious, but still unnamed.

Kaito caught the joke and laughed again, making Gakupo repeat his smile just like before. "Okay then, but If you start to feel bad, come and get me. The offer still stands." He looked so adorable looking so determined to help a friend in need. "But part of this party is for you and I don't want you to miss out." Kaito shook his head. "I don't care, I-"

The door behind them slammed open, making them jump and turn around to face Rin riding on the back of Miku, using her long teal pig tails as reins of a bridle. "Kaito! You gotta get back in here soon, we all have to sing Senbonzakura!" Miku called before being lead away by Rin controlling her, both giggling like little Japanese school girls. "See, you're needed for this celebration." Kaito caved in knowing that he needed to go soon before Meiko got to smashed to sound good. "Okay, okay, but we need to meet up again now that all the Project Diva stuff is over!" Kaito said, patted Gakupo's shoulder twice before and went back inside.

But he didn't move. He just sat there on the patio wanting more than a little pat on the shoulder, he wanted something else. Something much more…

_Embrace the rose_

A sigh left his system and the folded arms that were laying on his knee's went around his chest to hug himself tightly. He didn't want his arm's though, but it was all that he had so far. He was starting to feel ill by his mind playing tricks on him. Playing out the steps he took if he did take up the offer, but anxiety came in with her twisted ways, making Gakupo choke as his heart stopped a beat at the horror out come from rash decisions. No, no, no, now he needed go home, cool night air becoming too hot against his lungs, against his forehead.

_Even now I fell this pain my dear…_

Gakupo slowly got up and went back inside to find a certain person. The song named by Miku was playing in the background, a beautiful song, but it seemed like Meiko was experiment with her voice at the wrong time. Still though, her voice was unique, and even though he loved Kaito, Meiko's "Stay with Me" and "Nostalogic" we're by far his favorite songs from the game. He already loved "Nostalogic" before Project Diva, and he instantly fell in love with "Stay With Me" when it came to the chorus.

Finally the person in mind came into vision and he tapped gently on their shoulder. "Gakuko?" The male asked his sister softly, stopping her work in helping Big Al and Sweet Ann pick up broken pieces of a vase, Lapis in the back bringing a trash can for the bits. A little off to the side you could of seen Haku blurbing out drunken apologies with Neru doing her best to comfort her, even though it seemed like the albino wasn't listening and Neru was getting annoyed. She stood up, and asked at the same time she began to straitened her dress. "What's wrong, brother? You look a little pale." She reached the back of her palm to the taller's forehead, feeling the growing heat. "I'm going to leave a little early, tell all those concerned that I began to fall faint." she nodded and removed her hand. "What about Kaito?"

"Tell him the same… and… sorry…"

"Do you need help home? I could walk with you."

"Not needed, it's only a short walk from Master's house to mine."

After a little hesitation, the female cladded in purple nodded before turning her attention to SeeU who had a pitcher filled with water to hold the arrangement of flowers that were originally in the vase. Gakupo turned around and left Master's house where the party was located when the song reached it's chorus. Once more the noise from the inside was smothered by walls. He took a left down a well paved side walk, arms moving once more to cross over his chest before switching positions once again. This time, he embraced himself as his long strides took him home.

_Oh my heart_

It hurts. It hurts with a passion that couldn't be returned. His heart pounded against his toned chest. It was like a wild animal wanting to be let out, wanting to be free from those chains, those chains being a mind thinking for the better even if the heart says otherwise. Gakupo placed a hand to try to steady his speedy beatings from the outside, but it didn't help. It only showed him just what kind of race his heart was competing for. It was too fast, too vigorous, could it be a corrupted core? Or was he just so madly in love with a rose?

Another turn in the path.

Another tight embrace for himself.

_Entirely E minor_

He was close, close to his home, close to collapsing. Sometimes he even forgot to step yet his body still knew he had to keep moving, making him feel like he drifted for a few movements before he remembered how to function. The hug for himself ended as his hand reached into his pockets, reaching for his keys in both to find out they were in his right. The key was shoved halfheartedly into the key hole, unlocking the door that was next pushed open by Gakupo's full weight. It opened harshly, only stopping because of the opposing force of the door stop which raddled at the end. The door was closed with a shove and the keys were suppose to be placed in the bowl ended up falling to the floor with multiple clicks at the same time.

The samurai didn't undress into more comfortable clothes, he just slipped out of his shoes, placed his phone on the coffee table, loosened his tie and let down his hair. Purple tresses cascaded down his back in a waterfall that reached the bend in his knees. He fell on the couch, hair following this motion before leaning over the seat similar to rapunzel's over the castle wall. His purple eyes were facing the back of the couch, head resting just by the arm and his feet being pressed up against his thighs as if avoiding to be seated on the other arm. The silence was soothing to his ears, although he wouldn't mind hearing that beautiful voice again.

_It's clock hands are stopping_

This felt symbolic to him for some reason. Sure, he would be 'with some one' in a song, usually Luka or maybe Gumi. But that only lasted for a maximum of five minutes and it was only for show; he wanted a relationship that wasn't just for fan's wishes but for his too. But, how does he approach something so fragile like this? Gakupo shifted his body on the couch, fixing his body to where the little piece of hair that sticks up in his bangs didn't gently poke his head. He had no idea how long he was at the celebration, maybe an hour or so, or long how long he has been laying on the couch. Maybe it was only five minutes, maybe an hour or two. All he knew was that he felt so small, so alone laying there.

_In the world_

Purple eyes closed off to the only thing in the samurai's vision as his body found relaxation even in the stuffy clothing. He feel asleep, first in a doze before falling deep into the land of dreams. Even though his mind worked harder during the day, the purple haired man never had much trouble sleep -what he said before being a lie- but he felt like his has been awake for days because of the exhaustion. His dream this time was anything, but sweet. It can be considered a nightmare if you will as his body laying in reality fidgeted; chilled from the sweat trapped inside his suit.

His head pounded, his heart pounded, growing louder and louder as the Kaito in his dreams belittled his love and himself as his name was repeated over and over with each insult.

"…Gakupo…"

'You gross, perverted, idiot! How dare you ask for something like that. I only thought you as a friend, nothing like that! And now I only see you as a freak! What sort of twisted core is malfunctioning in you to even like a man?! You know what, I don't want to even know. I don't even want to be near you if that virus attacking you is contagious!'

"…Gakupo…!"

'I wouldn't mind a hug, a friendly hug because its normal. Hell if you were feeling bad I wouldn't mind it lasting longer than normal because you would need it. I bet you would take advantage of that now, but a kiss?! I hope you get uninstalled.'

"Gakupo!"

_Ever that day, hurted and hurting_

He jumped, rustles from his sleep that lasted who knows how long. There was a horrid banging on his door that was growing with more worry, but the purple haired vocaloid ignored that right now to check the time on his phone. The thing is; he was only to see it dead; not completing the one job it had at the moment. The beatings on his poor door started to sound like an excited puppy wanting to come inside since their owner was home. He opened the door, but the person still didn't seem done knocking wildly as he felt some of the hands quickly land against his chest before leaving to repeat.

It was Kaito. Kaito was at the door, and after feeling the different texture against his hand's which fell open palmed during the end stopped to look up at sad, tired, purple eyes. The smaller of the two's eyes widened for a moment before they fell and placed some distance between them, friend distance. "Sorry," he quickly apologized. ",I just stopped seeing you around after we talked and I got a little worried. I asked your sister and she said you would probably be here." He looked up at him again. "I told you I would of helped you home, when did you leave?" He was sounding as worried as his knockings did.

_Me and you, were able to meet this meaning_

Gakupo honestly had no idea when he left. "Um… when did you start singing… Senbonzakura?" His groggy mind asked as his hand came up to run some sleep out of his eyes. He leaned against the door frame lazily, this time it was the truth: he was really tired. "You left right after I offered?!" He voice offered many different tones that Gakupo couldn't choose which ones were more noticeable. It didn't even answer his question, so he mentally gave himself the answer of midnight and stuck to it, even if it could of been totally wrong. Kaito was about to speak again before he closed his mouth, shaking his head. "Come on, back in the house with you."

Both vocaloids walked to the couch Gakupo was previously asleep on and sat down, a little space, a friend space between them. "What time is it?" the samurai asked something that was alive and had a better chance at knowing. "I left around three, so probably a little past." Kaito checked the time a small while ago, but he was so worried about his friend that it was close to slipping his mind. The blue haired man was happily at the party, having the time of his life when it was about time for all vocaloids to go home. It was then that he noticed Gakuko walking out alone. Seeing her reminder him of his samurai friend, making him go over to the female to ask where her brother was. It was then when she said that Gakupo went home, and hours prior to this event at that at that. He made a little noise, one that he wasn't real sure what it was either, but he emitted it and ran towards his friend's house because it was just an odd connection in his mind.

"Are you sure you're more than just tired? I mean, you look like you just woke up but- oh did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just worried."

Gakupo started listen with an absent mind, wanting to listen to that sweet, sweet voice, but also to what his thoughts had to say. His sister said he should try tonight, try to do anything to advance their relationship being the meaning behind that. He should, and if he did and got no where, he could just blame it on the sleepy sickness lie thing. His upper body began to wobble slightly, making Kaito turn his body to face the direction his head was already in, towards the other vocaloid. Gakupo heard his name stated once before he fell to the side, back loosing the strength to remain upright. His body fell with an impact against Kaito's chest, head burying into the fabric of his shirt.

_Of this love, that God only knows, a gentle gentle_

At first, Kaito was surprised to feel his friend's face pressed against his torso, making him pause a moment with hands upwards in defense to think things through. "Are you okay?" He asked with worry, but he recived no response. The man was tired after all, so maybe that had a part in it. Slowly, both of his blue finger-tipped hands came down to the broad back of the samurai, one staying in it's place while the other one went up to the start of the purple tresses. His hands moved through some of the strands and brought them down to brush out the hair. He didn't get all the way to the end though as his arm length wasn't long enough, most likely leaving some knots more or less halfway the distance of Gakupo's hair, but the soft hum that came from him showed that he didn't really care. Kaiko did this to him whenever he has a rough day, whether he couldn't do a dance right or his voice wasn't matching the song how he wanted to, it always helped him calm down and relax and it seemed like it was the same for the samurai. "Sorry, I'm probably tangling up your hair." He apologized and stopped combing his hair, but the soft noise of protest that Kaito barely heard was enough to make him continue.

"You should take your jacket off." Kaito offered in a low voice for the samurai, knowing that unneeded heat was just that. But Gakupo didn't move though, he just lifted one of his arms, long, purple hair sliding off the body part that emerged through the curtain of violet. It was a silent signal for Kaito to help him which the other was able to read. A soft chuckle. "Alright, I'll help, but you'll need to sit up." Gakupo easily listened to the beautiful voice that was a sweet lovely,

_lullaby_

Gakupo flipped his hair, which took a log of effort, for it all to lay on his back as he began to undo his jacket. Once it was all unfastened, Kaito grabbed the arm the other handed to him and pulled. The samurai wiggled his way out of the sleeve and sloped his shoulders for the other sleeve to be taken off by gravity. Okay, he didn't really need Kaito's help since it was relatively easy for the jacket to be taken off, but it was still nice. The jacket fell to the floor with a muffled thump, joining the shoes, keys, and hair tie that showed Gakupo's journey to the couch. Now the only thing thay adorned the taller man's chest was a black and gray vertical stripped vest and white long sleeve button up. Kaito started to move, but he wasn't able to get far.

"Here, I'll go and pick up yo- … or I'll just stay right here."

The interruption in his words was from Gakupo once more loosing the energy to support his upper body, falling once more against his chest. This time, Kaito's hands didn't hesitated to start massaging the other's head and running his fingers through his hair. A deep breath was let out by the samurai and slowly, so slowly with uncertainty wrap his arms around the blue haired vocaloid's waist.

_Embrace the rose_

The other stiffened slightly from the samurai's touches, not expecting them to come in such a place before relaxing, realizing they weren't going to do anything else. He was scared in a sense, scared that he would get his hopes up. Silence was between them as Kaito tried looking everywhere but down at Gakupo nuzzling against him in what's assumed was an uncomfortable position, yet he didn't make any sort of move to get comfortable. He was just sitting there, hugging Kaito tight enough so he wouldn't move like he said he was going to.

_Embrace the rose_

It was a perfect time, Gakupo thought, a perfect time to confess the feelings, hopefully. Even though he had these thoughts, he didn't move from his spot on Kaito's chest. In all honestly, he didn't really expect to be allowed to rest his head in such a place a second time, but the heart beat he could hear that sounded a little faster than normal -which sort of confused him- and the thin fingers moving through his hair was so comforting the first time he had to come back. He could of stayed there forever, embracing his rose with no worries in mind. There was a problem though. You can just call someone your rose, but that's just words and nothing official unless you make it. Gakupo did want Kaito to be his rose, his love, his.

Gakupo shifted his hold on Kaito to where his hands where on different sides of the blue haired vocaloid's leg fully on the couch. He pushed himself enough to tell the other he was moving, making him removed his hands halfway through a lock of purple hair they were running through. "Kaito," Gakupo started out in a strained voice from lack of use besides noises. His hair was a mess and part of it was covering one eye, showing only one half lidded purple iris. ",there is something wrong with me." He started out as if Kaito knew he was talking about their previous conversation back at the celebration.

_The moment is approaching violently_

"What is it?" He asked, shifting slightly. Gakupo had his back strait, sitting up half way with suddenly strong arms, hands still caging one of his legs. It made Kaito a little uncomfortable, having purple eyes -well, eye now,- staring at him so intently close. Now it was really obvious that the blue haired vocaloid wasn't looking at the man with stunning, violet eyes. Thankfully the samurai noticed this awkwardness emitting from him, and even though he didn't want to, he moved away from Kaito and straitened his back upright, hands falling into his lap. He was going to confess.

_Tonight_

How in the world was he going to do this.

Panic, panic, inner panic, stoic outside. A deep breath coming in with a calming out hale. He could do this, can, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere if he didn't. Now was the time, he had to make it the time, time to make a change in their relationship…hopefully for the better.

"It's true… I am not feeling well, but what I caught isn't an illness. It's a feeling that brought anxiety with it which is making me sick. It's why I'm tired, my mind works at late hours no matter how much I want it to reach a calm," the whole time he spoke, he was looking at Kaito with his one exposed eye who's own blue eyes grew large with confusion. ",do you know what this feeling is called?" A question that didn't get answered, but then again, it wasn't suppose to be. "It's called love, a crush being the first step which is where I stand. But the level I'm at now is pushing me to my breaking point because I want to know if they love me back. I want a romantic relationship with them, and not a fake one created for the sake of a song. I want love for me, not just the millions of fans we have…"

_Embrace the rose_

A silence, one that was hard to break as the two vocaloids just stared at each other. Kaito didn't know he was holding his breath until Gakupo looked away at his keys still laying cold on the ground. "You know, I think the part that makes me seem out of it the most is that I'm worried they won't feel the same way. I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have, and even if they accept my feelings, but don't return… nothing would be the same. Things would be different, how we would talk, how we would interact, the thought of my love for them would always, always linger in the back of their head. I don't even want to begin thinking about being turned down…"

Being rejected… again, it was a thought that he didn't want to begin to ponder about, but with it being brought up, it couldn't be helped. His dream -no, nightmare- came back to him. His rose, the man he wanted to call his rose being so bitter towards him. A scowl with a snarl doesn't fit such a beautiful face.

_Embrace the rose_

Once more did silence lay her fingertips of quite onto the living room of Gakupo's house, Kaito was staring at the samurai who still looked down at the keys like he was attracted to the shiny object. A question came to the blue haired man's mind that he took a moment to ask, choosing his words before finally asking. "…who is it?" He asked in a voice that to Gakupo sounded so innocent with a tilted head. A purple eye, it's twin barely seen, looked up at the questioning vocaloid before avoid those brilliant blues.

"I-I… I'm frightened to speak their name… the results…" He wanted to hug himself again, but he managed to resist the heavy urge.

It was hard to tell if it even was a sentence, but the meaning behind it was clear.

"You can tell me, I'm your friend aren't I? Best friend, yeah? We've been friends since a few days after you were created."

_Before you tear it into pieces…_

It was a great memory, but that one word, that one word he managed to put into three sentences three times stood out to him too much to recall happily. It was like he picked up on the message between the lines, the message that told Kaito it was him who Gakupo loved and he did his best to show him that their relationship wasn't to grow to a new level.

Friend.

Friends.

Why did that word sound so appalling now with this new found love?

Gakupo looked over at Kaito, purple eyes shining with enough hurt to match those of the puppies and kittens in those guilt trip abused animal commercials. The only eye showing expressed this broken emotion so clear, it would of been hard not to see no matter how oblivious you are. Kaito was taken aback by this look, didn't know Gakupo could look so wayward and alone, and gasped softly. He wanted to say something but he was cut off by a voice that was as distant as the look.

"Y-Yeah, friends." That voice didn't match that man. That man who lost it all with just a single set of simple sentences. Whoever said words will never hurt you was obviously didn't elaborated what they were talking about because words can be painful, and the meaning behind those words would be beating the dead horse, the dead heart. "Just… friends." He always understood Luka's song, but now he felt the meaning.

_Embrace the rose_

"Gakupo?"

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time we depart."

"Gaku-"

"I don't want to-… just leave… please." His voice went back to that deep octave before failing again, head doing the same into his large palms.

Kaito didn't know what to think, he was amazed by such a confession, but then confused by the sudden out burst and collapse of his friend's state. Did he say something wrong? Didn't say something and therefore messed up? All he said was a question about who he loved and that they were friends, but how was that- oh… oh… oh no, no, no, how could he mess up so horribly. How could he be so oblivious? That look… He did say something wrong, something horribly wrong that sent off the wrong message. This is bad, horrible, terrible, awful, and every other synonym.

Kaito reached out his hand just enough for the samurai to feel.

_Embrace the rose_

Suddenly Gakupo was on his feet, hands away from his watery, purple eyes, yet there was no stain on his cheeks just yet like he refused to cry. "Kaito," He said, monotone as he straitened to his full height which was extremely impressive.

", I love you."

But did that really matter now? Sure, friends love each other, but friendly love wasn't enough for Gakupo anymore. He didn't want to say it in all honesty, but that one word put him off so much he threw caution to the wind and finished the confession by stating who it was for.

"Kaito… I love you… but you must not feel the same."

_I used to love who didn't love me_

"Please leave…"

Gakupo started to move to go to his room or at least somewhere that wasn't a room with Kaito in it. His footsteps were accompanied by a pair of quickly shuffling ones, stopping him when his wrist was grabbed. "Gakupo stop, you heard wrong!" Kaito tried to defend himself, but the grip he had on the samurai was lost when he jerked his shoulder back. "I'm not deaf or so help me I would be uninstalled in a bat of an eye," Of Kaito's beautiful ice blue eyes. ", I heard your opinion of where you want us to stand clearly, Kaito. Friends, friends, friends, the words echo as clear in my mind as my unrelenting love…" he trailed off not knowing what to say next.

What he needed in his mind was solitude to think about how to progress now that his love wasn't returned, but that was impossible with the object of his admiration standing mere feet away from him. His mind would just bring him back to the horrible declaration of friends, telling him again and again what wasn't ment to be. Even if he was gone, Gakupo did have a feeling that he would still go back and think about what was accepted, but not provided.

_Embrace the rose_

Kaito's hands awkwardly grabbed at nothing before falling back to his sides. "No, you did hear wrong." He said strongly before reaching up and grabbing the taller's shoulder's turning him around in the direction he wanted to go to face him. Kaito then slid his arms forward to hug Gakupo tightly with his arms around his neck. He was standing on his toes to be able to nuzzle his face into the other vocaloid's collar bone, getting comfortable while making sure he doesn't move. The samurai didn't move. He just stood their, letting his arms hang limply at his sides while his head was turned away, looking the direction he wanted to go in.

"I didn't mean to say friends, it was just… Gakupo, I've liked for a while too, and I was sort of nervous of the out come too, but I didn't say anything. I sort of wished I did so you wouldn't have to go through all this.

_Embrace the rose_

Gakupo listened to everything that Kaito said, but he didn't look at him or what he could when turning his neck. He just stared at nothing, thinking nothing he wanted to hear. "Don't say things just to make me happy when it's about something you aren't fond of." Those pair of sentences still messing around with his thoughts shaped his voice to sound bitter, making him believe that Kaito's own little confession a lie.

"I'm not, I'm saying what's on my mind, which if you finally caught my obviousness from before, thats not what I think," which he was truly sorry for because if he caught on, this wouldn't be happening and everything would be so much more easier. ", and what's on my mind is me being with you, a relationship for us, not our millions of fans." He quoted what Gakupo said in his own confession, pulling his head away to lock bright blues with deep, rich, saddened purples.

"Please, I don't want to listen to lies…"

_It became true once again_

"Fine… then I will have to prove it to you."

_When you turned around_

Kaito moved his hands to run through the long purple hair, something he was beginning to love to do, and held his head in place.

And suddenly, soft lips were working against his own. Gakupo didn't respond, didn't know how to just yet because his mind decided to stop working. It didn't seem like Kaito was going to give up in trying to get the samurai to respond, being that his tongue began to slowly trace Gakupo's lips in a beckon of play. Still no response. Kaito brought his teeth down on his bottom lip, giving it a tug before it fell free from his grasp. This provoked a gasp from the samurai, making his mouth open just enough to get what he wanted. Kaito pressed his lips back against Gakupo's, his tongue slipping past his lips to play with the other's tongue in another attempt at coaxing.

Finally, everything seemed to click together in Gakupo's mind, the confession, the embraced, this wonderful kiss that Kaito was dominating. He wanted to submit, wanted to know the feeling of being pleasured to the fullest, but at the same time, he wanted to provide that pleasure and be dominate. His purple finger tipped hands came down around Kaito's waist, pulling him closer as he responded to the kiss by fighting for the control. The blue haired vocaloid let out a groan, pulling his body closer to feel more contact, hands gripping tightly on purple hair, and one sliding down to his back to grab there.

Their lips moved together, soft noises of these motions in the middle of gentle hums of pleasure from both vocaloids. Gakupo ran his tongue along Kaito's while also pushing it back into his mouth to achieve full dominance. Along with their tongues, their feet began to shuffle, moving forward or backwards before Kaito's back was pressed against the door of Gakupo's bed room, legs slipping between each one another. A gasp was heard between the kiss which continued until Gakupo pulled away.

A thin string of combined saliva shined between their lips, heavy pants filling in the past noise of two new lovers kissing. Well, they weren't lovers just yet, but now they were together, and that's all that mattered to the purple eyed man.

_Hug me_

Gakupo leaned his head forward to press it gently against Kaito's, hands around his waist gently rubbing circles while his eyes laid half lidded."I love you." He said to the shorter vocaloid softly, happy he could say it and loving the way it rolled off his lips. "I love you too,… but, Gakupo?" purple eyes shifted upwards to look at slightly darker blues. "I want more." Gakupo wasn't sure he heard correctly, because maybe, just maybe, his mind was leading to things that Kaito wasn't ready for yet. The blue haired man provided for this uncertainly of a dirty mind. "Like…," Kaito's outside leg which didn't have Gakupo's on each side move to slide up the samurai's left leg, curling around his upper thigh. ",… a lot more."

He tried to sound confidence saying the words, but there was a blush of embarrassment and slight hesitation didn't make the bold comment what it was suppose to be. Gakupo chuckled still, no longer in that sadden phase and now in the loving one, which was becoming to be his favorite. "If that is what you want, my love." With a smirk, he moved Kaito off the door and with a small signal to his inner leg, the blue eyed man jumped up to wrap both legs around Gakupo's waist.

Kaito moved his hands for his arms to hang more snug around the samurai's neck, moving his head to lick and kiss at his ear. This made it hard for Gakupo to open the door, the attention given to his ear making his fingers slipped off the doorknob when he barely had a grip from his shivers. It was obvious Kaito noticed this, being that he chuckled and made a deliberate attempt to here those gasps and moans. Kaito had a talented tongue to say the least. He dragged his lips up the shell of Gakupo's ear before giving little nibbles with his lips all the way back down to the lobe, this time giving the skin a nip with teeth. Finally the door was open, pushed open with the same force the front door received before.

_Hug me_

Gakupo shortened the number of steps it took to get to his bed by hurrying his already long stride, the lust inside him growing with each lick of the talented tongue against his ear. He had no idea how sensitive his ears were, and now that Kaito knew this, he was definitely going to use it to his advantage. With the samurai carrying them, the duo reached the bed, Gakupo bending a knee on the edge of the bed to lead them down more gently. Kaito released the others ear from between his sinful lips, arms and legs releasing their hold on the other male to fall back on the bed. He smiled up at Gakupo, blue eyes half lidded as he watched the other move astride his body, hands by his head; legs still bent at the knees by his waist.

His purple eyes were tinted a darker shade from the pleasure given to him on that one ear. Deep mauve finger tipped hands began to work on Kaito's clothes, unbuttoning, unzipping, unfastening, whatever undoing verb it took to removed the top half the blue haired vocaloid clothes. When that beautifully sculptured chest was presented before him, there was no way that Gakupo couldn't raptured it, but there was something he wanted to do first: leave as many love bites he could on Kaito to show everyone that he was taken.

No, he was going to do more than that. He was going to show exactly why his deadly sin was lust, a show that Kaito was going to thoroughly enjoy.

Gakupo took ahold of Kaito's right hand, bringing it up to his lips to gently kiss the slightly calloused palm as he sat back on his hips, grinding down on the growing hardness with his own. He brought out his tongue, dragging it up to his middle finger. His lips closed around the blue finger tipped nail, tongue then wrapping around the finger as he went down, down, down, to the knuckle, all the whole watching Kaito. A blush was covering his cheeks, the other hand grabbing with an inconsistent grip on the pillow case. Gakupo moved his lips upwards and the finger was removed from his mouth, lips dragging down to the side of his wrist. His teeth pulled on the flesh, tongue licking, and lips softly moving as he sucked on the spot, both of his hands keeping the arm in place while Kaito gasped and squirmed. With one final nip, Gakupo removed his mouth and switched his gaze from the expression Kaito wore to the new red mark.

There was a new look in Gakupo's lusty purple eyes, one that Kaito was able to read. "Everyone will know you're mine." It was a statement, a promise, a goal. A goal that made a moan come from the man with deep blue eyes. Gakupo dragged his tongue down to Kaito's shoulder, nipping at the middle of the skin to show where the next mark would be. Roaming hands traced down slim sides, reaching the hem of Kaito's pants before moving back up before a curious finger slipped beneath the waist band. Redden marks began to populate Kaito's body, one was now on his shoulder, another on his collar bone, and three trailed up his neck. All these bites made the blue haired vocaloid gasp before whimpering through the process, lower half trusting upwards to match the too slow pace set by Gakupo.

_Hug me_

"Gakupo… please… please, oh god please. Take the-these damn pants off… you… I need… ahh-!"

Kaito didn't get to finish his words broken by pants before a fore finger and thumb were placed on both of his nipples, pinching them both to cut off a beautiful voice. "I haven't even gotten to play here yet, though." The seductive, deep voice that belonged to no one else but Gakupo purred, rolling his hips and the reddened buds with his thumbs. "But to know that you're already so worked up, I'm truly honored."

Kaito would of smacked him if his hands weren't gripping so tightly to the bed sheets. That mouth, he though he knew how to work his tongue, but Gakupo, the way his lips moved, the way his hips moved, this was the side of Duke Venomania in him, minus the madness.

Gakupo removed one of his hands and brought his head down, taking one of the perked nipples between his lips to work his magic once more. He gave the nub a few kisses, the hand that stayed on the other nub rolling it under the pad of his thumb, mimicking his tongue. Kaito let out shakened, wanton moan that grew in volume towards the end from the pleasure given to him. His hands reached up, grabbing on to either just hair or the addition of clothes while his head moved from side to side, body squirming while pants left his mouth. The attention soon ended and Gakupo sat up, the pressure that was ridded of from the samurai's former position returning on Kaito's trapped erection. A moan came from him from this move, hands falling back on the bed by his head.

_Hug me_

Gakupo moved his hands to his own chest, undoing the buttoned of the vest to throw it into whatever direction it desired, which happened to be by a table holding a vase of blue roses. Next came off the white buttons up, which was removed like a small show for Kaito. It was thrown away in the same manner, landing in the same way too, but ignored by both vocaloid. Kaito couldn't help but sit up, tracing both hands down the toned chest slowly. Gakupo brought one of his hands up, coming up to run his fingers through Kaito's short, blue hair to hold his head in a kiss. The kiss was a soft one, gentle and easy, not asking for to much besides love. Kaito's hands then came down to the waist band on Gakupo's dress pants, trying to undo the button.

He didn't get to undo it before he was suddenly pushed down. Kaito looked up at Gakupo with large, rich blue irises. The samurai moved down, hands slipping in between Kaito's body and arms, moving his own position to where nothing was touching him. Of course, with purple hair as long as Gakupo's, a lot of it slide of his back on to some areas of Kaito's skin.

He leaned his head down, that tongue already out to begin it's work. His lips kissing the spot to the right of Kaito's right nipple, biting the area to show where another mark was going to be placed. With each mark, one by Kaito's ribs, and a trail of four leading down to his belly button, a few surrounding it, the blue hair vocaloid squirmed, making soft mewls as just lips, teeth tongue touched him intentionally. Finally, finally, oh god finally after Gakupo left marks that were as red as his blush, he finally made it down to his pants to undo the belt. After the long wait of not using his hands, Gakupo placed one of his hands on Kaito's hips, lifting it up to remove the belt easier.

_Hug me_

It slithered away through the belt loops, falling on the floor instead of being thrown like some other pair of clothing. Purple finger tipped hands then came down to the button, eyes resting on the shiny silver to watch it become undone. Next came down the zipper, which was pulled with a little more force than needed because the samurai was growing with impatience. Gakupo grabbed a tight hold on the band of both pants and boxers, pulling them both down at the same time until they slipped off Kaito's toes.

A sharp gasp was heard from the blue haired man whenever his erection came in touch with the what felt cold air, but all that matter was that it was freed from the cloth prison. Gakupo moved to tower over him once more, staring down at the fully naked body with ravishing, lust filled purple eyes. Instead of making him uncomfortable like the classical uke, Kaito stretched and moaned, twisting his marked body in ways Gakupo would sure enjoy. A deep purr came from the taller man. "You're so sexy." he voiced through the rumble in his voice, lust filled purple eyes slowly dragging down the body again.

Once more he put his mouth to work, moving down, lower, closer to Kaito's length, watching him the whole time with parted lips ready. Kaito didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath, knowing, waiting, for those lips to wrap around his leaking head and prove once more the talents that Gakupo had. But they went past. Way past, down to the knee of his left leg actually. Kaito let out a heavy grown, releasing the breath he was holding in a sigh. "You're cruel, you know that?" He said, light of breath.

Gakupo was just about to leave the first nip on the knee he had lifted up to do so when Kaito spoke his words. "Cruel?" he. Repeated one of the words, lips gently brushing against the skin. "If I were to be labeled as a cruel person, do you think I would of treated you this nicely? I want you to feel the highest level of pleasure for our first time, a cruel person wouldn't do that." Gakupo started what he was originally going to do and left another mark on Kaito's knee, licking the red, wobbly, circle that sat there. "Then -ahh!-" Gakupo moved down the leg, now nipping at the inner thigh. The nip that started the beginning of the love bite was harder than the other ones when they started out. Dark, violaceous eyes watching Kaito the whole time. He started again the sentence that was cut of by himself because of the loud moan.

"Th-then touch me… please." Kaito begged with a whimper, royal blue eyes unable to look at lust filled violet. "I am touching you," Gakupo stated in a low voice, licking the new mark he made while the other hand gently rubbed the other thigh, making the skin twitch. ", you'll have to me more specific." Kaito groaned in frustration, back arching like a wave before falling back on the bed. That sinful tongue was doing everything in its power to work him up before doing what he wanted if to do. Kaito took in a breath before choosing to speak. "T-Take me… into your m-mouth." That smirk on the samurai's face didn't leave as he shifted closer to the untouched length. "You should be confident in your requests." His lips so close that the breath of words brushed against the turgid skin.

"It's sexy."

_Hug me_

That tongue was out again, licking up to the head before opening his lips, sucking on the head before slowly moving down. Kaito let out a scream of pleasure, hands instantly going back to Gakupo's head to hold it in place. It wasn't needed, there was no way the purple haired man was going to leave such a new joy. Kaito began to thrust his hips, wanting the samurai to take him in deeper, needing more and more of that pleasure given to him. After feeling the head hitting the back of his throat, Gakupo winced at the sudden feeling, yet continued to suck, but he started holding the bucking hips down. Kaito groaned in agitation once more, fingers threading, gripping and letting out over and over again as his back arched instead.

Gakupo moved his head up, dragging his tongue along with it before moving back down, adding a shy of teeth before moving up again. His tongue wrapped around the head, tasting the precum as he played with the slit. Kaito closed his eyes, voicing his pleasure as he wiggled, unable to move his hips like he wanted to. "G-Gakupo! I can't- nnhhh- s-stop! I-I-I'm- aaaahhh!" The samurai did here these cries, these pleads, for him to end his storm of libidinous pleasure, but he didn't. Instead, he moved his hands to grab a hold of his backside and all it's fleshy glory, efficiently keeping him in place as he sucked harder, faster, doing the exact opposite of what the other man asked for.

The taste that landed on his tongue, falling down his throat before he was ready was bitter and hot, causing him to choke before his throat relaxed again, lapping up the sticky white ribbons like a kitten. Kaito was moaning out a single vowel at different volumes until his orgasm ended in heavy panting. His mouth opened, member falling flaccid slipping from his mouth. Gakupo sat up, using his arm to flip some of the long hair out of his eyes, tongue running over his lips to rid itself from the white staining used lips. He leaned forward, placing a kiss to Kaito's cheeks. "How was that?" he asked, moving his mouth to return the favor from before to his ears.

It took a moment for Kaito to respond, his heavy pantings preventing him from responding. After his breath returned for the most part to the normal, he gave his answer. "Wow… that was… amazing." Gakupo chuckled, but then shivered. He hasn't reached his completion, or even removed his erection from the cage that was his dress pants. The other male noticed this, and he couldn't help by smile. "Here, let me help you." He cooed softly, placing his hands on Gakupo's chest to push him up, making him sit down on his heels after Kaito slipped his body out from under. He undid the belt buckle, giving Gakupo a few light kisses on the lips. The belt was soon undone, so was the button and zipper of the pants, and with the help Kaito, he was able to be bare of any clothes as well.

_Hug me_

With the new skin showing, Kaito couldn't help but look, excitement taking over by just looking at the samurai's member. He wanted it, needed it, and knew that he was going to have to get him ready to go all the way, but he had to get ready too. Kaito leaned down, using his own technique on Gakupo's erection by taking it in his mouth all at once, bobbing his head up and down with a lingering tongue. A low growl came from the amethyst haired man, eyes closing briefly before opening again. One of his purple finger tipped hands came to his own mouth, bringing three fingers between his lips to wet them with his saliva, occasionally moaning around them because of Kaito. He removed his fingers and moved them over to the blue haired man's ass which was stuck up in the air. The fingers wandered closers and closer before one pushed through the quivering ring of blushing muscle.

Kaito moaned as the intrusion, the finger going out before back in a little deeper, the sound vibrations humming around the length in his mouth. One finger moved in an out, before adding another, another one joining after that when thought of as ready. The three fingers moved up and down almost matching the pace off Kaito's mouth. The fingers scissors and stretched, searching and searching before finding the prize; pressing against it. Kaito's scream from his prostate being manipulated was muffled by his occupied mouth, making Gakupo give a moan that was louder than the pairs he was emitting before.

That was it, his limit was reached, he had to take Kaito right now, or… or, he just had to take him right now, nothing else, not everything needs an or else. The hand that was intertwined with the short blue hair pulled upwards, making Kaito removed the wet erection from his mouth, his own member reaching hardness again. Kaito was suddenly placed on his back once more, lusty eyes half lidded and begging Gakupo for more. "Please… please Gakupo… I need you… inside." The samurai was quick to provide. His hands fell on his knees, spreading his legs enough for his hips to fall in between. He looked down at Kaito for a moment lasting long enough to receive a nod. Gakupo lined himself up with Kaito's anus, taking in a breath before slowly pushing forward.

_Hug me_

Kaito's breathing became ragged as his back arched and eyes closed, tears starting to trail down his reddened cheeks. The pain was strong, coursing up from his back side up the spine of his curved back. He expected a smart, but not one like this just from the head of Gakupo's length inside him. The other stopped, giving him a chance to control his breathing some before moving in a little more, a little more and more until he was all the way in. Kaito's arms wrapped tightly around Gakupo's neck and shoulder's, hands threading through hair that went on and on.

"Goddamn… so tight… you feel amazing." the purple haired man kissed gently at his neck in an attempt to distract him from the pain. Neither of them moved, Kaito not ready yet and Gakupo not wanting to hurt him anymore, causing them to sit there together. The samurai was breathing heavily, breath swaying off the shoulder he was nuzzling against, his own arms wrapped around his lover's back under his shoulder blades as if he didn't, he would disappear. Kaito was whimpering softly, muffling his cried of pain in the abundance of hair. It was his first time, first time being taken by someone, making the pain unavoidable. It was something he didn't mention and now it was obvious.

Yet it was like the other knew this fact, maybe because of the obvious how it seemed unlikely or because Gakupo knew where the fork in the path between love making and fucking stood. What was very obvious was the path that the samurai wanted to take with Kaito hand in hand.

_Hug me_

And then one of Kaito's legs went around Gakupo's hip's, wriggling his own waist to take in more. It was enough of a signal to move for the purple haired man, making him slowly began to rock his hips in shallow thrusts. Kaito's toes curled at the new feeling, the new pleasure, the sensuous pleasure that was slowly pushing away the pain. He wanted more, needed more, the greed wanting more and more of the overpowering lust. The thrusts needed to be faster, needed to be deeper, needed more.

But they didn't. What Gakupo said from before was true. He didn't want this to end quickly with hurried, inconsistent trust, no. He wanted Kaito to feel the love, the lust, the desire, the no longer chained desire he had for the man he loved. Instead, the taller vocaloid moved both of his arms, releasing the embrace of his rose knowing that he wasn't going to leave. This was too real to be a dream, and Kaito's skin that was gently painted by the sun's rays against his was enough to show him that. Yes, Gakupo did move his arms, but that was because Kaito wanted to grip onto his hand with intertwining fingers. His gripped tightened before releasing slightly with each wave of his slow yet deep thrust, own hips rocking back to meet each movement.

Kaito still had his eyes closed, brows the same color as his hair merging upward as if worried by how much raunchy, racy pleasure he could take before he would scream as loud his voice bank would allow. His other hand not being held by the samurai wasn't helping the building knots that were adorning the purple tresses. Digits twisted and tangled to get a new hold on reality while such a sesnstive, sexy, bundle of nerves deep within was being played with by something larger than three fingers.

_Hug me_

His throat was beginning to hurt from all the cries of either letters or of Gakupo's name that left his being. It was too much, too great, and the joined movement made such an impressive length sink deeper into his ass. It was becoming too much, to much to handle, to much pleasure and not enough oxygen coming into his panting lungs. Gakupo's other hand that was wrapped around Kaito's back had moved to his waist, but now it was beginning to find a new place more enjoyable and the thought of being a nomad seemed lovely.

The purple finger tipped digits flitted across sweating flesh, grabbing hold of the leaking erection that has only been touched by tounge. The suddenly feeling of skin wrapping around his needy length caused Kaito to buck his hips, breaking the pace by the quick movement on his part. All the pants and deep yet quieter than Kaito's moan was interrupted by another suddenly louder cry of pleasure by Gakupo. It made his hips move faster, hand move faster, breathing move faster.

More was needed, more was desired, there were no more chains of merciless metal made of either the solid or the thought holding back.

_Hug me_

Kaito threw his head back, he was almost done, he wouldn't be able, can't hold on much longer and he tried his best to speak his mind about this. Nothing even close to a sentence came out besides whimpers making a pattern with the moans and cries. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, drifting down reddened cheeks to slip off to the bed.

Finally he managed to get his voice to function enough to be able to constricted words, even if they were broken. "Gak-Gaku-!" He wasn't even able to give a warning of his unavoidable release because any other words were cut off with a scream of the violet haired samurai's name. Gakupo has never heard his name said in such a beautiful manner before.

Kaito's climax hit him making streams of warming white spread across a still working hand, some staining the skin of his own torso. His eyes which opened for the scream as if surprised his voice could go that high were closed again through the rest of his orgasm to the end. The release made his body twist and turn and squirm, even the muscles Gakupo would stimulatingly clench and try to hold, but it only made more friction with each trust. It was enough, too much pleasure that also help the taller vocaloid reach his own completion.

_Hug me_

Both of them stayed as still as they could when their climax ended, the only thing making this hard for the duo being their heavy panting. Kaito's legs slipped from their hold around Gakupo's waist, falling with an ungraceful thud and bouncing slightly. Next came their hands they held on to one another, fingers becoming too weak to hold any longer. Slowly they untangled their limbs, Kaito having a little trouble twisting his fingers out of the knots he created in the everlasting length of Gakupo's hair. The process was taken slowly, even when the samurai began to pull himself out of the sated blue haired vocaloid.

The thought of cleaning up was in both of their minds, but at the moment, they couldn't find enough strength to do so. Gakupo gently lead himself down to lay on the bed, Kaito shifting his body slightly to make enough room for both of them. Gakupo laid sideways, Kaito still on his back, but with his head turned over to look at rich violet eyes. Some tears still clung to his long lashes, leading Gakupo to reach out his hand, thumb wiping them away. Kaito closed his eyes, turning on his side, while at least one liquid was being cleaned before opening them.

_Hug me_

He didn't care, he honestly didn't care about spreading the mess because all he wanted to do was hold this beautiful man. Gakupo shifted his hand for it to press against the middle of his back, pulling Kaito closer as he did the same to himself. It surprised Kaito, the sudden quick embrace that the other started. His arms where awkwardly placed in the cage created by chests as he tried to shift comfortably, but Gakupo had a little more than a fair share of strength. He was holding the other vocaloid close with both arms as if the fear he would leave returned once more. The other soon gave up and returned the embrace when he barely heard a soft whispered set of words.

_"Hug me"_


End file.
